


So young

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 不知道是什么au





	So young

so young  
少年时代把想得到一个人作为全部梦想，实在是荒唐的可笑。

Matthijs：  
Matthijs，你真是个好人。  
几乎所有认识我的人都会这么说。  
从上学起，神通、天才就成了我的代名词。而我和其他调皮的、高傲的神童、天才不一样的地方在于：我稳重、谦逊、踏实，寡言。简而言之，就是少年老成。  
到哪都是第一，到哪都受人欢迎。如果你来我家做客，一定能看到我爸妈引以为傲的关于我的荣誉墙。上面最显眼的就是由市长亲自颁发的最佳市民奖和助人为乐奖。看，壁炉上还摆放着我和市长先生的合照。  
我的老师夸赞我：Matthijs，是一个站在太阳下没有影子的人。  
但其实，我有。  
我渴望性，或者说，肉体。  
是从什么时候起，我的脚下开始有影子的呢？  
我也记不清了，我只记得，那一天格外的热。  
  
我很早就开始读加缪的文字。试图像他一样在二十多岁就能写出局外人这样精彩的小说。为此，全家去海滩度假的时候我也带上了加缪全集，弟弟说我是个书呆子。  
是就是吧！  
他们在追逐着浪花，在各色人种中你追我赶，逐渐消失。而我躺在椅子里，裸着上身，任由太阳烘烤胸膛。  
太热啦！为什么人们总挑最炎热的时间来沙滩？就为了看这片人山人海吗？  
棕榈叶在我上方的天空中摇曳，使得我昏昏欲睡。偏偏在这个时候，一只排球准确无误地朝我飞来。它直接击中了我的脑袋，接着滚过脸落到了脚边。  
“抱歉！”  
我倒要看看是怎样的人干的好事。  
是个男孩。  
金发、蓝色的眼珠、惹人心烦的笑容、竹竿子似的身材。  
“打到你了吗？真是不好意思。”  
他说的很诚恳，但我不喜欢他的笑，张扬且热烈，刺眼得跟这白晃晃的日光一样。  
“真是不好意思。”  
除了不好意思，他还会别的话吗？  
“用不用我带你去救援室吗？”  
他的指尖触到我的肩膀，如笑容一般火热。  
我这才忍过万千细碎的阳光，完全睁开眼。  
他的瞳孔中映着天空的颜色，我甚至能看到海风。勾起的嘴角在说着什么。我充耳不闻，眼中只有他光滑脸颊上的一点可爱雀斑，还有那少年人特有的桃子般诱人的身体——瓷白、光洁，还闪着金色的粉。哦，那应该是阳光。笔直的腿纤细修长，最要命的是那粉色的脚踝，大概一只手就能握住。  
“嗯，你是Matthijs？”  
他竟然认识我？  
  
Frenkie：  
学生时代的假期悠长且无聊，但只要我栽进沙滩，我就能乐一天。  
Because we‘re young，because we’re gone。  
We’ll take the tide’s electric mind，oh yeah~  
“Frenkie，来打排球！”  
我摘下耳机，纵身跳起，脱去了上衣。  
这是步入大学前最后的狂欢，再过一学期，我就要离开这，前往一个没有海的城市。  
我是个坏男孩，喜欢一切冒险行为，同时又不敢承担一切冒险犯下的后果。比如我渴望性，在十八岁生日前疯狂追求校拉拉队的队长，那时候我可真渴求成熟女性的爱抚。也许是我的夸夸其谈打动了她，最后我成功地和她上了床。  
在狭小的汽车旅馆，我反复问她不会怀孕的吧不会怀孕的对吧？她就用一位大姐姐看着小屁孩的眼神温柔可笑地望着我，给我的小兄弟戴上了一个透明的帽子。可是后来，她还是怀孕了，为了解决麻烦，我们一家很无耻地搬离了原来的社区。  
而我，开始厌恶女孩，她们擅于哄骗，我不喜欢这样。  
那么，我喜欢男孩吗？  
答案是我也不知道。  
我曾对某位好莱坞男星有点动心，但得知他体毛旺盛后就觉得挺恶心的。正如现在，沙滩上绝大多数男性胸口和手脚上的毛发都令我头晕目眩，以至于下手没了轻重，排球一下子飞了出去，并且很不幸地砸到了某位游客。  
我硬着头皮走过去，很后悔说了“抱歉”，因为显然那位老兄睡着了，我本可以悄悄过去捡球，但现在不得不解决这个麻烦。  
看上去也是个学生，面熟的很，名字就在耳边，可惜一时间说不出来。  
我反复问他有没有事，他却像还没睡醒，眼睛都没睁开，只是不停地皱着眉。  
“用不用我带你去救援室吗？”  
我想了想，还是轻拍了一下他的肩膀，在这个瞬间，他的眼睛睁开了——是带点绿的蓝，或许是我的错觉，我在其中看到了惊讶。  
接下去漫长的时间里，他都一直在盯着我看，我不由得面红耳赤，原因我自己也不知道，大约是眼前这位身体光滑，肌肉匀称的男孩让我有点想入非非，并且我记起了他的名字。  
“嗯？你是Matthijs？”  
高一的新星，刚入校就掀起风云的男孩，原因是他过于优秀，想不被人认识都难。  
但恐怕Matthijs并不认识我。  
也对，我是个坏男孩，好学生从不跟我这样的人玩。  
“我叫Frenkie，和你一个学校，马上三年级了。”  
他异样地看了我一眼，可能是得知是校友的关系，他的目光变得温和起来。  
“我没事，球给你。”  
他抱着球站起来，足足比我高了大半个头。我身上的阳光被他遮得没了影。  
我稍稍抬头，就能望见他坚毅的下巴和过于小巧的嘴巴，说可爱也不为过，但那一身腱子肉又让他那么的挺拔英俊，过度分泌的男性荷尔蒙让我眼冒金星。  
我的喉咙有点干，我知道自己想要什么，于是我说：“既然认识了，一起打排球怎么样？”  
他低下头又看我，我不知道他看到了什么，总之他一手勾着排球，表情很不自然。  
“好啊。”  
他答应了。  
  
Matthijs：  
我并不知道自己居然被那么多人认识。在学校，我只是踏踏实实地学习、外出比赛、做演讲、参加足球队的训练、和一些我该交往的人做朋友，仅此而已。  
我这般无趣的人怎么会吸引高年级学生的注意的？真是不可意思。  
特别是眼前的男孩，他看上去明明比我还小，居然已经三年级，是个成年人了。  
我向往地看了他一眼，也许眼神有点奇怪，但还是由之前的不耐烦变成了惯有的温柔。  
他告诉我他叫Frenkie。  
Frenkie，很可爱的名字。  
我捡起排球还给他，他比我矮了很多，需要仰头才能看到我的脸。他也那样做了，仰起他巴掌大的小脸，那些普通的五官组合在一起，充满了阳光和海滩的味道。  
一时间，我想到了一个词：勾引。  
所以在他邀请我一起打排球的时候，我毫不犹豫地答应了。  
我逆光站着，盯着Frenkie凹凸有致的背影。尽管他的正面十分平坦，但此刻他叉着腰，收紧的蝴蝶骨让人很想顺着那凹陷的背脊一路探索到短裤边缘，再伸进去，掐一把他浑圆的臀肉，像用勺子背敲果冻一样拍打两下……  
就在我幻想意淫的中途，Frenkie扣杀得了一分，他张开双臂，奔到我面前，直接跳到了我的身上，双腿紧紧勾着我粗壮的腰，捧着我的脸大呼万岁。  
要是他稍微注意一点，就能发现我硬了。  
幸好Frenkie及时下来，他的脸被晒得通红，笑容仍旧那么让我心烦。  
“你很厉害，Matthijs！”  
那是当然，足球场上我司中后卫，身体对抗和精神力方面十分不错。  
不过，明明是他得了分，为什么要夸奖我呢？  
“谢谢，马马虎虎吧。”  
我想抬头，但是阳光太大，像故意使坏似的。我只好微微侧过脸，那样子看上去颇为高傲，我知道，但没有办法。  
再玩了一会，弟弟就来找我回去了。  
我和Frenkie说再见，他可能想留我的电话，可惜没找到手机也就作罢。装上他最拿手的微笑，略带留恋地和我说再见。  
我不知道他是否遗憾仅仅和我打了一场排球。我知道的是Matthijs de ligt终于在他毫无波澜的人生中遇到了一个结点，像太阳一样的结点炙热、刺眼，却让他突动凡心，想要跟普通人一样追随这太阳而去。  


Frenkie：  
没有多少人夸过我的脸和身材，他们常说的是：Frenkie，你的笑容让你寡淡无味的脸多了点料。  
所以我用笑容来粉饰内心所有的情绪，只有到空无一人的时候，我才会放平嘴角，让绷紧的肌肉放松下来。  
因此我理解Matthijs厌烦的眼神，他大概觉得我极度虚伪，狡猾十足。  
扣杀得分，肾上腺素急剧分泌迫使我想要找一个人一起庆祝此刻的胜利。我张开双臂转身，看到的只有Matthijs。  
他站在那，迎着太阳和海风，微眯着眼，有点焦躁。  
我冲过去跳到他身上，诚然，这不是一个适合刚认识的朋友的动作，但我就想这么干。  
努力阻止着语言，忽然觉得小腹一块被什么东西顶着，鼓鼓的，有点不自在。我一瞬间弄明白了缘由，脸不红心不跳地捧着Matthijs的脸，笑着说：“Matthijs，你很厉害。”  
可惜他大概不清楚我为什么说这句话，用严肃的表情来掩盖一切。  
“谢谢，马马虎虎吧。”  
即使出现生理反应，他也能泰然自若，镇定无比，这一点我十分佩服。我就不行，一定得就地解决。  
我们继续打球，没过一会，一个男孩在远处喊着Matthijs的名字。  
他跟我告别，说要和父母汇合了。  
我想问他电话号码或者邮箱地址是什么，但苦于没找到手机，啊，该死的手机，这个时候怎么也摸不出来。  
于是只好惋惜地和他道了声再见。  
我想，刚才内心被风吹又生的野草还是很快地枯萎了。  
  
令我意外的是，我和Matthijs的缘分并没有到此结束。  
晚上的海边音乐节，我们又相遇了，是那汹涌的人潮把我们凑到了一起。  
我被人往后一推，虽然不认为这么多人我会摔倒，但被趁机踩两脚还是很有可能的。但结果是有双大手扶住了我的胳膊。谢谢还没说出口，就发现那人是Matthijs。  
他也很惊讶，但随即释然一笑。  
“是你啊。”  
他把我扶正，但没有松手，将我紧紧地拽在身边。  
“我和家人被挤散了。”  
“我也是。”  
我们互相看了一眼，都笑了。  
这不是一个和他说话的好机会，因为周围实在是太吵了。重金属乐器的敲击声比海浪还震撼人心，我不得不佯装头痛的样子惹他注意。  
“嘿，你没事吧？”  
当然没事。  
我闭着眼，轻声说：“如果能离远点就好了。”  
他凑到我唇边，听清了我的话后拖着我离开了人群。  
“现在好点了吗？”  
我们坐在沙滩边的木桩子上，夜晚的海风又猛又凉，霎时间让人清醒了许多。  
“好多了。”  
我揉着额角，侧着脸看他。  
Matthijs离我很近，他身上沐浴露的香味让我有点晃神，仿佛现在身处在的不是海边，而是雨后森林。  
浑身的神经放松下来，我选择说实话。  
“其实我只是想和你说说话。”  
“我知道。”  
聪明人果然都这样。  
我有点丧气地说：“那你应该当时立刻揭穿我才对。”  
他很不明白地看着我，“为什么？我不善于使人难堪。”  
“那你善于什么？”我反问他。  
他想了一会，自信地告诉我：做题。  
我大声地笑了，“我最讨厌学习了！”  
“那么你呢？善于什么？”  
我稍稍坐得远了些，好让彼此处在一个安全距离内。  
几乎是不假思索地脱口而出：欺骗。  
  
Matthijs：  
回到酒店，被爸妈盘问了一路一起打排球的人是谁。  
从小都是这样，我没有选择交友的权利，父母会告诉我你可以和谁交往，什么程度可以邀请他们来家里做客，哪些人又是绝对不能相处的。  
“我只知道他是我们学校三年级的。”  
“名字呢？”  
“没问。”  
“Matthijs，不要轻易和陌生人一起玩，也许下一秒他们就会掏出dama引诱你……”  
我假装听着，其实心早就飞到千里之外了。他们的说教从不停歇，反正我做的再好也能挑出刺来——Matthijs，你可以做的更好。  
这句话在相当长的一段时间里是我的噩梦。  
“妈妈，晚上可以去音乐节吗？可好玩了。”  
“宝贝，我和你爸爸累了一天，让你哥哥带你去吧。”  
我忽然听到了这句话，莫名兴奋起来。  
事实上，答应带弟弟去是个明智的决定，因为把弟弟送到第一排后我成功地被人扯到了后面，因此和Frenkie再次神奇地遇见了。  
他的手臂真的很细，我轻轻一握就抓住了，私心把他往里一带，使得彼此更紧地靠近。  
他看上去有些不舒服，脸上泛着异样的潮红，一只手捂着耳朵。  
我低下头，听他在我耳边低语。  
“如果能离远点就好了。”  
我不做过多的思考，带他逃离了噪音漩涡的中心。  
“现在好点了吗？”  
“好多了。”  
他揉着额角歪着脑袋望着我，神情无辜且倦怠。  
“其实我只是想和你说说话。”  
他没有说谎，因为眼睛骗不了人。  
我居高临下俯视着他，想变换掉自己平时那种刻板的语调。  
“我知道。”  
我尽量让这句话显得不那么高傲。  
“那你应该当时立刻揭穿我才对。”  
他蓝色眼睛里的失落让我的心揪了起来，我安慰他自己不善于使人难堪，然后他问我善于什么，我诚实地告诉他是学习。  
紧接着，我们交流了起来。

“你喜欢踢足球吗？”  
“小时候踢过，不过后来发现打架比足球更有意思。”  
我皱起了眉。  
“我看过你的比赛。”他的双手撑在后面，脑袋依旧歪着，笑容是盛夏里的风，经久不息，“很精彩。”  
“得了吧……我是后卫，整场可能都没我的镜头。”  
“难道你是一个渴望镜头的人吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“你在学校很低调，但还是有很多人关注到你，这就是天才效应，每个人都可以充当那个镜头。”  
“你以后可以去当作家。”我莫名其妙地想到了加缪，看来跟Frenkie相比，我成不了作家。  
“不，说话和写作是两件事。”  
我再偷望过去的时候，Frenkie已经坐正了身体，双臂抱着腿，将尖尖的下巴搁在膝盖上，目光平视远方，背后的舞台灯光聚拢在他的身后，像即将破蛹的蝶——我又开始幻想他的肉体了。  
拱起的背脊弧度那么漂亮，光在他的脊梁上跳舞，风穿过宽大的背心，独属夏夜的气味钻入鼻尖，无限放大了我的感官。我好像能透过那层薄薄的衣料，看见晒得通红的胸膛，上面点缀着两颗粉色的珍珠米，柔软又香甜。顺着平坦的小腹而去，我能感受到那凹陷娇嫩的腹股沟，它绝对承受不了一个成年男人的重量。  
Frenkie的话打断了我的胡思乱想，他问：“除了学习和踢球，你还喜欢什么？”  
“好像……没了。”  
“再想想？”  
“目前我所处的人生阶段，学习是头等大事，我必须进入一个更高学府，才能有时间思考接下去我可以喜欢什么。”  
他目瞪口呆，“我跟你正巧相反，我喜欢活在当下。比如现在我很喜欢suede，我买了他们所有的黑胶唱片和数字专辑，我逃学打工攒演唱会的钱，希望明年可以去现场。尽管我知道也许过个把月我就会喜欢上其他的人或事，但是现在，我爱suede，我就会为之疯狂。简言之，就是去他的狗屁未来！“  
我也目瞪口呆，想象不出一个没有规划的人生会是怎么样的。我只好说：“我很钦佩你的活法，这需要很大的勇气。”  
“是么……或许你可以换个词——冲动。我是个冲动的人，思想简单说话直白，想要什么就会去努力争取。”他特意看了我一眼，我不明白那眼神中的一丝挑衅是什么意思。  
“到最后头破血流都不后悔吗？”  
“当然。”  
他很自信，“我们这么年轻，时间就是最好的后悔药，我可不怕。”  
我说：“你跟我之前交往的朋友完全不一样。”  
他冲我眨眼并放声大笑。  
“哎，我们三观完全不同呢。”  
他说的一点也没错。  
Frenkie是个为自己而活的人，以自我的快乐为第一要务。这种人懂得及时行乐，却不会悬崖勒马，最后势必落个混乱破碎的结局。而我不同，从我出生起，父母已经给我铺设好未来的蓝图，没有分叉口，只有一条叫做成功的大路，它引领着我一步步耐心地过完自己的一生，或许不会像Frenkie过得那样惊心动魄，但平淡安定一直是我毕生的追求。  
我和他，确实是百分之百不一样的人。  
沉默间，海上邮轮处燃起了烟花。  
我扭过头，Frenkie明朗的脸近在迟尺。我这才发现，自己不知不觉和他靠得越来越近，我的嘴唇差点贴上了他的脸颊。  
烟花快速升起，然后撕裂天幕，炸成一朵绚丽的花朵，最后以更快的速度被黑暗吞噬。  
“嘿——”  
Frenkie也转了过来，此刻我们之间只剩几公分的距离，我甚至能闻见他口中的薄荷糖味。  
“烟花很好看。”  
“你也是。”  
我不知道自己为什么要说这句话，它绝对不在我的计划中。此刻，我的脑袋有点晕，脚下轻飘飘的。  
Frenkie奇怪地盯着我，然后趁我眨眼的片刻吻上了我的唇。  
大脑嗡嗡地响，我想，我完了，我的成功大道上出现了一个岔口，它会成为我人生空间内的一个奇点，可能会引起一系列的山摇地动。  
不，Matthijs，你不能这么看得起Frenkie，也许这个奇点并不存在。度假一结束，离开这个海滩，你和他就是陌生人。  
“Matthijs，我看上你了。”  
我的大脑彻底死机，不再思考他究竟是不是那个奇点，因为Frenkie继续亲吻我，他捧着我的脸，咬了一点我的嘴唇，轻轻扯起。对于毫无接吻经验的我来说，这简直比当场做x还要令我羞耻。  
但我推不开他，甚至渴望更深层次的结合。  
烟花继续升起，绽开，消失，正如我们肆意挥霍的青春。  


fin


End file.
